


Spider Babies

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [41]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy tells her parents about the pregnant spider living in the Mirror Marshes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Babies

“Oh, my little Alberta is going to be a mother,” Hayden cooed, holding the giant spider up to his face. Mandy couldn’t help but smile too. Firstly, because she’d never seen the man so happy, but also because it reminded her that she was going to have two more siblings very soon.

“I can help you look after her until she lays her eggs,” said Mandy. “Although a pregnant spider is probably a little different to a pregnant human.”

“And how would you know how to do that?” asked Hayden. “You don’t look pregnant. And aren’t you too young for that anyway?”

“I’m not but my mama is,” said Mandy. “I’ll call her and ask her about it.”

“That would be very helpful, er… thanks,” said Hayden, mumbling the last word. “But don’t think that it’ll be easy.”

“I know, I know,” said Mandy. “I just have to ride into town first, I don’t get good phone service here.”

Mandy rode up into New Hillcrest, Wildfire still slightly skittish after their encounter with the spiders in The Cauldron. Mandy stroked his neck, murmuring soothing words to him. When they got into town and Mandy saw enough bars on her phone to make a call, she dismounted and bought a carrot to calm her frightened beast.

“Hi, mama,” said Mandy after Alex answered the phone. She sounded tired.

“Hey, baby,” said Alex. “Ugh, I mean, Mandy.”

“Are you alright?” asked Mandy.

“Yeah, just… morning sickness,” said Alex. “All day sickness. I feel… like I’m going to throw up again, talk to your mother.” There was a clattering noise, making Mandy wince and startling Wildfire, and then Katja picked up the phone and the sound of retching grew more distant.

“Hi, baby,” Katja cooed. It was normal for her to say that, Alex was never quite so sappy. Unless she was sick or with Katja.

“Mum, is mama really alright?” asked Mandy, sitting on a low stone wall. She was just on the edge of town near the mansion, not wanting Wildfire to be around people when he was this frightened.

“Well… she says she is, but she’s not,” said Katja. “She’s really sick. She can’t keep anything down, and she’s always complaining about stomach pains. They’re not helped by her worrying all the time. I’ve tried to give her medicines or sing her spells, but she won’t let me.”

“And I thought you were the paranoid one,” said Mandy. “Can’t you just hum or sing something so she calms down without knowing what you were doing?”

“No, I can’t,” said Katja. “I promised her that I’d never use any spells on her without her consent. It’s like we’re always doomed to fail. Lisa heals her but she can only do so much.”

“Well, there’s… a pregnant spider in the Mirror Marshes,” said Mandy. Katja snorted, and Mandy could imagine the worry melting off her face in the wake of a smile.

“Did you just compare your mother to a pregnant spider?” asked Katja. “Though, she does seem to have many limbs.”

“Mum! Gross,” said Mandy, sticking her tongue out. Her mother laughed.

“Now, tell me why you mentioned the pregnant spider,” said Katja.

“Because the vet said that this special seed pod or something from a lobster plant can help with stomach problems,” said Mandy.

“If she can keep it down,” said Katja. She sounded worried again, and sighed. “I shouldn’t put all this on you, baby, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, mum,” said Mandy. “I’m worried about her too. Try the lobster claw thing, it might work.”

“Do you know where to get them from?” asked Katja. “I’ve actually never heard of that remedy, though it would’ve helped me a few hundred times.” She suddenly clutched the phone a little tighter, and Mandy heard it creak.

“Mum?” asked Mandy.

“It’s nothing, baby, I’m fine,” said Katja, but Mandy heard the tears in her voice. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” She hung up, and Mandy stared at the phone in confusion.

Still confused, Mandy rode back to The Cauldron on Lemonpepper this time. Wildfire had had enough excitement for one day. After picking the seed pods, Mandy rode back to the bunker and made her way into the portal room.

The room was empty when Mandy got there, but she knew where to find her parents. Whenever her mother was upset, she went to her bedroom and curled up beneath the covers. But even without that knowledge, the amount of power behind her mother’s song helped guide her to exactly where she was.

“Mama?” Mandy called when she got to her parents’ bedroom. She couldn’t hear her mama, but she could hear quiet sniffles coming from the bed. “Mum, I’m here now. It’s okay.” She began to worry. “Is mama okay?”

“I’m fine now, Mandy,” said Alex from her spot on the bed. She was holding Katja, who was crying into her hair.

“Oh, good,” said Mandy. “But why is mum upset if you’re okay?”

“I think it’s partly because I am okay,” said Alex, stroking her wife’s hair.

“Well, I got the seed pods anyway,” said Mandy.

“Thanks,” said Alex. “I did read about them, but I just forgot all about it. But I was thinking to distract myself and I remembered. I just couldn’t leave to get them for several reasons.”

“Is it about that thing mum won’t tell me about?” asked Mandy.

“Yes,” said Katja, lifting her head and sniffling. “It’s about that. I’m sorry that I won’t tell you, Mandy, I just can’t.”

“It’s okay, mum,” said Mandy. She got on the bed and hugged her mother so that Katja was sandwiched between her wife and her daughter.

“So did you really compare me to a pregnant spider?” asked Alex.

“You’re the only pregnant person I know,” said Mandy.

“There is at least one other pregnant person in this bunker right now, and your aunt,” said Alex.

“Well, you’re the first one I thought of,” said Mandy. She heard her mother giggle, and smiled to hear it.

“I’m very offended,” said Alex.

“Oh, you’ll get over it,” said Katja.

“Do you still need the seed pods?” asked Mandy.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely need them again,” said Alex. “Go ask Avalon and Elizabeth if they know where any are, it might be a bit easier than sending you back in time to gather them.”

“I will later,” said Mandy. She felt like her mother really needed her right now, especially because Katja was clinging to her so tightly.

“Good call,” said Alex. Katja wasn’t holding her so tightly, but Mandy knew that her mama was staying for emotional support more than anything else.


End file.
